Dave Clarke
David Maurice "Dave" Clarke (born 19 September 1968) is an English electronic music DJ, producer and radio presenter. Dave Clarke began his music career as a Hip-Hop DJ in the mid 80's, shifting to Acid House and later to Rave near the end of the decade. He began recording for Stress Records (as Pig City) in the early 90's and also appeared on R & S Records, XL Recordings and his own Magnetic North. By the mid 90's he had gradually shifted away from Rave to a brand of straight ahead Techno with the ferocity of Hardcore yet the sublime feelings of Detroit Techno. A series of three 12's named Red 1/2/3 gained fame during 1993-96 (the last entering the Top 40 in the U.K.), as did his ferocious DJ sets. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Dave Clarke's work and allegedly called the artist The baron of techno. Clarke did several sessions for Peel's show and Clark was himself interviewed by Peel on his 02 February 1996 show. In the Guardian newspaper published in 1997, Peel nominated Clarke's debut album Dave Archive One as his favourite Top 20 Albums of all time. After Peel's death in 2004, Clarke was one of the first people to come forward to perform for Peel's tribute night on 16 December 2004. In an interview with Digicult, Clarke paid tribute to Peel: "John was a real music culture, against the authority, the musical version of everything I said before. When I lost him I stopped listen to the music, nothing more represents my music taste as when John was in Radio1. There are some other radio that play good music, but John Peel was different and I’m happy that he’s been my friend, who respected me as dj and producer and came to my concerts. I met John numerous times, had quite a few discussions, read several books together, we had the same thought about many thing." http://www.digicult.it/digimag/issue-017/dave-clarke-superstar-dj/ Festive Fifty Entries * 1995 Festive Fifty: Red Three #46 * 1996 Festive Fifty: No One's Driving #25 Sessions 1. Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 20 May 1994 (Under the name of Directional Force) * Adagio For M3 / Ngc 3628 / M64 The Black Eye Galaxy / C O B E Theme Live 1. Recorded: 1996-06-29. Broadcast: 29 June 1996 *Space DJz: ‘Side On' *Surgeon: ‘Electric Chicken' *Missing Channel: ‘Legion Of Hunger' *Missing Channel: ‘Gold' *DJ Hyperactive: ‘Venus' *Surgeon: 'Fivo' *DJ Deeon: ‘On Da Run' *'Dave Clarke': ‘Southside' *Blunted Boy Wonder: ‘Circuit Sex' *Surgeon: ‘Badger Bite’ *H & M: ‘Suspense' *Turntable Hype: ‘Turntable Hype' 2. Recorded: 1995-10-27. Broadcast: 27 October 1995 *Thunderground: Thunderground *Regis: Montreal *'Dave Clarke': Thunder *Advent: Mad Dog *Jeff Mills: unknown *Spira: Scorpion *Hell: Ris Veglia Di Una Citta *Young & Bell: There Is No Planet *Hell: unknown *Surgeon: Argon *Ken Ishii: Extra (Dave Angel Mix) *X313: Interferon *Green Velvet: Flash *Joey Beltram: Track C1 *DBX: Neurotika ( *'Dave Clarke': The Storm *DJ Sneak: Bangin It *'Dave Clarke': Protective Custody 3. Recorded: 1997-04-27. Broadcast: 27 April 1997 * Unknown set 4. Recorded: 1999-09-02. Broadcast: 02 September 1999 *D.J. Funk: JB Trax *D.J. Funk: Booty Perk U Later 203) *Charlie Hall vs Co-Fusion: Bad Dog! *Joey Beltram: Arena *Mike Humphries & Glenn Wilson: Double D *Ben Long: Stringz *D.J. Funk: Fear The World (USA Hard Mix) *Leftfield: Phat Planet (Dave Clarke Remix) 5. Recorded: 2000-12-06. Broadcast: 06 December 2000 * Unknown set 6. Recorded: 2002-05-07. Broadcast: 07 May 2002 *Freeform Five: Perspex Sex (Ewan Pearson Hi-NRG mix) *Dirty: Dirty (E-Dancer mix) *Renato Cohen: Pontape *Marco Carola: Appendix C B-side *Technasia: Acid Storm *Frank Biazzi: Turbulence *Urban: Bust A Nut *Angel Alanis & Rees Urban: Sidewinder *Paul Mac: Breakthrough (Paul Mac mix) *Speedy J: Bugmod *DJ Mahatma: Schinke 7. Recorded: 2004-02-04. Broadcast: 04 February 2004 * Dave Clarke: Protective Custody * Elbee Bad: Untitled * Dave Clarke: Way Of Life * Dave Clarke: Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (Part 1) * Dave Clarke: Zeno Xero * Dave Clarke: The Wiggle * Christopher Just: I'm A Disco Dancer (Dave Clarke Remix) * Dave Clarke: Southside * AB/DC: The Feelin' * Dave Clarke: Thunder * Dave Clarke: Dirt Box * Dave Clarke: Wisdom To The Wise * Dave Clarke: The Compass * Dave Clarke: Disgraceland (Instrumental) * Dave Clarke Featuring Chicks On Speed: What Was Her Name? (LFO Remix) 8. Recorded: 2004-12-16. Broadcast: 16 December 2004 * Unknown set Other Shows Played 1993 * 10 July 1993: ‘Winter (12 inch - Four Seasons)’ (ACV) * 03 December 1993 (BFBS): Aphrohead AKA Felix Da Housecat: In The Dark We Live (Dave Clarke Mix) 1994 * 26 February 1994: ‘Phase 023 (Protective Custody) (12 inch - Red. 1 (of 3))’ (Bush) * 02 April 1994: Presents Red 1 (12" - Red 1) Bush * 30 April 1994 / Peel April 1994: Wisdom To The Wise (12" - Red 2) Bush * 06 August 1994: ‘Wisdom To The Wise Mix (12 Inch – Red 2 – Remixes ) (Re-load Records) * 13 August 1994 (BFBS): Wisdom To The Wise (Segma Mix) (12" - Red 2 - Remixes ) Re-load * 02 September 1994: Gonk * 30 September 1994: DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) * 30 September 1994 (BFBS): DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) * 28 October 1994: DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) * 11 November 1994: Robert Armani: 'Road Tour (Dave Clarke Remix) * 19 November 1994 (BFBS): Robert Armani: 'Road Tour (Dave Clarke Remix) 1995 * 16 June 1995: 'Winter (CD-Four Season (Rmx))' (ACV) * 24 June 1995 (BFBS): Winter (Rmx By Robert Armani) (CD-Four Season (Rmx))' (ACV) * 21 July 1995: 'Thunder (red vinyl 12 inch-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) * 23 September 1995: Protective Custody (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction * 23 September 1995: Rhapsody In Red (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction * 23 September 1995: Southside (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction * 30 September 1995: 'The Woki (CD-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) * 30 September 1995: 'No One's Driving (CD-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) * 06 October 1995: M64 The Black Eye Galaxy (12 inch – The John Peel Session) Strange Fruit * 14 October 1995: C.O.B.E. Theme (12" EP - John Peel Session) Strange Fruit * 22 October 1995 (BFBS): 'M64 The Black Eye Galaxy (12"-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) (under the name of Directional Force) * 28 October 1995: South Side (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction * 28 October 1995 (BFBS): 'Protective Custody (Promo CDr-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) * 04 November 1995: Miles Away (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction * 04 November 1995 (BFBS): 'Southside (CDr-Archive One (promo))' (Deconstruction) * 02 December 1995: Southside (12") Deconstruction * 02 December 1995: Storm (12" - Southside) Deconstruction * 16 December 1995 (BFBS): 'The Storm (Surgeon Dub) (12"-Southside)' (Deconstruction) * 29 December 1995: 'Thunder (12 inch-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) FF #46 1996 * 06 January 1996: Tale Of Two Cities (album - Archive One) Deconstruction * 02 February 1996: ‘Thunder (12 inch - Red Three)’ * 02 February 1996: ‘The Woki (CD - Archive One )’ Deconstruction * 02 February 1996: ‘Splendour (CD - Archive One )’ Deconstruction * 29 March 1996: 'No-One's Driving (Chemical Bros. Remix) (12")' (Deconstruction) * 30 March 1996: 'No-One's Driving (Chemical Brothers Remix) (12")' (Deconstruction) * 06 April 1996: No-One's Driving (Chemical Brothers Remix) (12") Deconstruction * 28 December 1996: 'No-One's Driving (12 inch)' (Deconstruction) FF #25 1998 * 07 April 1998: 'Electroboogie Hot Mix (12")' (white label) 2000 * 19 September 2000: 'Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (12 inch)' (icrunch) * 04 October 2000: Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted Part 1 (12") icrunch 2001 * 04 April 2001: Depeche Mode: Dream On (Dave Clarke Club Mix) 2002 * 08 October 2002: 'The Wolf (12 inch)' (Skint) * 24 October 2002: The Wolf (Compilation album - We Are Skint) Skint 2003 * 27 February 2003: Fischerspooner: Emerge (Dave Clarke Remix) * 21 August 2003: Way Of Life (12") * 27 August 2003: 'Way of Life (CDR)' (White Label) * 09 September 2003: Way Of Life (12") White Label * 02 October 2003: She's In Parties (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint * 09 October 2003: (feat. Chicks On Speed) (12") (Skint) * 15 October 2003: Stay Out Of The Light (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint * 23 October 2003: 'The Wiggle (LP- Devil's Advocate)' (Skint) * 07 November 2003 (BBC World Service): The Wiggle * 02 December 2003: Just Ride (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists